The Blazing Sun
by zx319
Summary: The once comely village of the blizzarians have undercome a massive change after Suzy Lu chucked a blizzard crystal into the volcano. This had stopped the terra from burning down. However,one day Starling flies over on a recon mission and crashes in the d
1. Chapter 3

In the Blazing Heat:

Disclamer: I do not own Storm Hawks

Chapter 1: Intro

The sun unleashed it's cruel waves on Terra Blizzairius. What remained of the once proud town of the absolute zeroes had long since disappeared. The Blizzard Crystal's powers had long been broken and the sun had turned the terra into a wasteland. Which was why Repton, his squad and various other lizards were hanging out there. Having a massive Lizard Party.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry people I don't really know how to add new chapters so I'm just going to do it in one big page. This is my first time writing a story so please tell me if you have any hints or suggestions. Critics are welcome as I'm hear to learn. Thanks for reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Starling

The cruel desert sun beated down on the desert as a certain Sky Knight struggled with the harsh element. Starling upturned her canteen hoping for any drops of vital water she had missed earlier. Nothing came out. She shooked it angrily and got so frustrated she tossed it overboard. She had just have to continue to the nearest source of water without lifegiving beverages. As Starling was pondering and trying to take her mind of her thirst, suddenly something bad happened. The engine was smoking. Great big pillars of smoke burst out of the engine and it catched fire. "Damn!" Starling tried to eject and pressed the red button that she had never used before.

Click, Click

Nothing happened. Starling had never bothered to change the parachute in all her years as a Sky Knight and the parachute had long sinced turned to dust. Uh-Oh... Starling closed her eyes as the skimmer plummeted down and suddenly jumped out (barley meters from the floor). A massive explosion was heard by a jackual a mile away and it panicked and rang into a cactus. While the Jackual was then trying to get all the spikes of it's head, Starling's mind went black and silence ruled over her thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think and tell me if I should continue. Thanks for reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Repton:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Where did all the pretty snow go! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up Leugey! Lizards are staring at us! Your making us look like fools!"

"Why did all all the snow have to-" Wham! Leugey was knocked out cold as Repton's patience ran out.

Some nearby Lizards started to laugh.

"What in the world at you laughing at, fish bait?" hissed Repton dangerously. The Lizards shut up immedietly.

"Just for that, _mate_, you get to carry my brother Leugy to the- What was that?"

A massive shockwave deafened Repton's vibration sensors as other Lizards all fell to the ground.

Makeshift holiday tents and fool stalls swayed for a moment in the windless desert.

"Raptors, get ready to ride, we're going investigating" yelled Repton as he drew his boomerang and hopped onto his Bonewing.

"And dump Leugey at the Ice treats store, maybe he will be content making strawberry snowmen".


	2. Chapter 4: The fake hope

Yay !!!!!! Thanks for all the positive reviews! I would just like to say that I'm only 12 and so is Finn (we're in the same school, you might notice a lot of his little drabbles) and so we will only be able to make little chapters as our playtimes aren't very long! Also I would like to thank Nakedmolerat05 for telling me how to submit new chapters! Anyway, enough of this talking and so ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

(oh by the way if your really, really, really x 100000 sensitive don't read this chapter. Content includes Starling being in distress.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Blazing sun

Starling slowly regained consciousness as the blazing sun shone on her. The yellow star's rays shone mercilessly and made her even thirstier. A sudden pain jolted up her ribs and Starling noticed she had broken them. The wreckage of what had been her sky ride lay next to her with wings either disconnected or at odd angles. Starling cursed herself again. She went over her current condition. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere with enough provisions for hardly a snack, no water, injured, no form of transport and the element of fire fighting against her effectively weakening her. Great, just great.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starling was nearly about to give up hope of ever getting out of this hell hole alive. A form of desert bird had stolen her only food and she had accidentally walked into a cactus (she was too exhausted to see properly) adding to her pain and misery.

Suddenly, up ahead appeared a object of importance which filled Starling with hope!

Water! Precious water! She stumbled forward, willing herself to reach the water. She threw herself into it, drinking the precious- Nope. That was what she hoped for. Instead the water disappeared like a mirage (which it was) and she found herself at the edge of a deep chasm, with a bottom she couldn't see.

_What's the use?_ She thought._ Better to end this once and for all._

She said goodbye to the world and recalled some final found memories of her squad before closing her eyes and dropped herself over the edge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope that was long enough for all you nice people!


End file.
